


Surprise Gift

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Community: seasonofkink, Dark, Dark Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Exhibitionism, Graphic Violence, Knotting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Serial Killer Couple, Sorry Not Sorry, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles gives Derek a surprise gift. (This is dark and twisted. Read at your own risk.)





	Surprise Gift

**Author's Note:**

> 23.) A song that you think 'Everyone should listen to'.
> 
> Oomph! ~ Beim ersten Mal tut's immer weh! ~
> 
> I know a lot of people have listened to Rammstein, but Oomph! Came first and rock it better.
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING: VIDEO IS VIOLENT!**
> 
>  
> 
> I still love the song, band, and video. The overall message made me smile and have the warm fuzzies all over… yes, violence can make you happy under the right circumstances.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uV1VqiRKhfA&list=PL93B34E244E67E31D&index=24

Stiles grunted as he gave the rope one last pull and collapsed once he tied the rope off.

"You should work out more often," he heard from the doorway.

"Or you could give me a hand. This wasn't _just_ my idea. Besides, if I worked out more, I'll get more muscles; and you would not be happy with me bulking up. You like how you can easily pin me to the wall, bed, table, car seat, or whatever the closest surface is before fucking me fast hard," he countered with a small smile.

Derek smirked and shrugged. It wasn't like he could or would deny it. Fucking and playing with his mate was the highlight of his day. "Did you have any trouble getting the bitch?"

"A little, she was _'with'_ someone. It traumatized me. Speaking of trauma, I got you a surprise, but you'll have to help me get it out of the trunk."

"Not much of a surprise, if you tell me who it is and I have to help," Derek chuckled.

The younger man smiled at his mentor and lover, "Trust me, this will surprise you; or maybe just traumatize you. Oh, well, trauma shared is trauma halved."

"That isn't the way that saying goes," the wolf said as he wrinkled his nose.

"I know, but I hope it's true. Come on, let's go and get the idiot out of your trunk. Hopefully, he's awake and not dead. I didn't exactly have time to gauge how hard to hit him," he confessed.

Derek could only snort and follow Stiles to their garage. "If you stunk up my car with a dead body, you have to pay to have it detailed."

The younger man could only snort, "Sure, it's not like Isaac actually charges us since we took care of his Father for free. Not, that we need payment to play with someone, but it helps if people _think_ we are actually good guys."

"Is that why you slaughtered Matt?" he asked honestly.

"No, I just really hated that fucker. Kind of like you and Jackson. You said, you did it because he hit me, but I know you had been looking for any excuse to murder him," he chuckled.

"You know I love you even more when you're cold and heartless. It gives me goosebumps," Derek laughed out.

Stiles batted his eyes as he popped the trunk. "Flattery will get you everywhere. Ready to see who Kate's lover is?"

Derek nodded and lifted the trunk door before leaning over and gagging.

Stiles rushed back and then heaved a sigh of relief, the man was still very much alive. THankfully, he hadn't soiled himself in Derek's car.

"Tell me you were kidding about him being her lover?" the werewolf begged.

"I really wish I was punking you, but I saw it; and they were recording it, if you want to see."

"I thought she just had Daddy Issues, I never suspected that she had an Electra complex, or is it he has GSA? Either way, man, you are one sick fuck, Gerard. I hope you two took precautions, like birth control and condoms.," he said to the unconscious man. "Damn, what do I even do with such a sick fuck?"

"Want a suggestion?" came the sly reply.

"Sure."

"Castrate him and let Kate watch him bleed out," Stiles suggested casually.

Derek laughed as he pulled a newly awakened and screaming Gerard from the trunk. "See, it's little glimmer of insights like this, that makes me glad that I killed your dad, instead of you."

The young man wrinkled his nose at mention of his father. "Fucker deserves it. First mom died; and then he tries to have me killed. Delusional asshole blamed me for my own mother's death! Okay, so I pulled the plug, but only after she begged me to let her die."

"It was a mercy killing," was the soft reply.

"Eh, they both were. Trust me, my dad is happier dead than alive."

"Probably. Fuck, my parents would be rolling in their grave... if I hadn't buried their ashes in a concrete slab. It's thanks to these two incompetent incestuous fuckers that I had to kill my sister and uncle. I set up the whole family to be slaughtered, provided the weapons, and Blondie over there proved that her hair color was all natural. Hey Daddy Argent, did your cunt of a daughter ever tell you about her 'seducing' me. Bitch truly thought I would let my cock touch her. It was just a dildo, but she moaned like a good little whore. I was almost tempted to fuck her, only almost though. Did she ever get her Gonorrhea treated? Was it you or one of your hunter friends that gave her the clap?" Derek rambled; a bad habit he picked up from Stiles. He stopped in the middle of the warehouse and looked around. "Where do we put Tweedle Dee here?"

"Duh, chained to the wall in front of Tweedle Dum's fence. This way her daddy's nuts will still be nice and warm when she gets to eat them. You know, I know some people would consider us warped, but at least we never had to fuck a family member. Now that's some fucked up shit," Stiles said with a shiver as he walked over to the fence where they had strung up Kate. "Wake her now, or later?"

"Later, after we chain this old fucker up."

"So, you need my help?"

"The word 'we' usually implies that both of us will be working on him," an exasperated Derek sighed.

Stiles didn’t say anything as he went to the wall and knelt next to one of the leg manacles. Both he and Derek had learned to start with the legs the hard way. Ennis had managed to break Derek's leg with a well-placed kick. Sure, Stiles had electrocuted the werewolf to death in a fit of anger and Derek had healed quickly, but the lesson was still one that had been learned. 

Which was a good thing, since Kali had the _worst_ pedicure in the history of man or wolf. With her, they had started by giving her an extreme pedicure. Stiles clipped off the toes on her left foot and Derek had done the right. They had graciously cauterized her foot after each toe. They didn’t want her to die too quickly. Yeah, they had both had fun with her.

"Are you cauterizing him, or just letting him bleed to death?" Stiles asked as he put a large metal collar around the old man's neck.

Derek hmmed to him, clearly weighing the pros and cons. "Once he's strapped in, we wake them both up. I cut off his junk... then... yeah, we let the bitch watch her dear daddy bleed to death. You figured out what you're going to do to her?"

"I hadn't really settled on anything, until now."

"And?" he questioned as he secured Gerard's wrists in the manacles that dangled from the wall.

The younger man just looked at him and flittered his eyes, knowing that his silence would drive his lover insane. He hated secrets. "You'll see."

"Brat, go wake the bitch up, while I get her daddy dearest up," Derek grumbled with a playful smack to his butt.

Stiles tightened the spider gag in Kate's mouth, before walking behind her and shoved a large, dry butt plug in the appropriate place. He smiled when he heard her scream, "I think she's awake."

Derek shook his head at his mate's playfulness. That is why he fell in love with him though. He was just as sick and twisted as he was, but he made play time fun. 

"You two are bad people. True, my mate and I are worse, but we have never fucked family. Gerard, you were i the wrong place at the wrong time. See, Chris hired us to deal with Kate, who was causing too many problems. He and his wife do not appreciate having to clean up her blood thirsty stupidity. I am pretty sure that they will be glad of your death, when Derek and I send them a copy of your fucked up sex tape," Stiles explained.

Derek walked up to Kate and grabbed her by her chin and forced her to look at him. "While you were 'seducing' me, I was fucking with you. You actually thought I would leave this precious jewel to fuck your skank ass? I would rather drink wolfsbane tea than hurt him. He understands the darkness in me. Hell, he encourages me. I want you to know, it was your need to fuck Daddy that he got caught in this mess."

Stiles grabbed the blond hair and forced her to watch his mate walk over and slice off the old man's nuts without a word. She screamed and cried as her father's pained screams. Stiles held his hand to his mate, which only confused the man. "Give me his nuts," he explained.

Derek shrugged and handed the smelly things over and watched with his head tilted as the younger man walked over to their toy box and remove something. "Deep breath," he directed her before shoving the bloody mess into her mouth, releasing the spider gag, and stapling her mouth shut.

"Suffocation, nice. I love how you stapled the bitch's mouth closed. She was always way to fond of her own voice."

Stiles gave a one shoulder shrug as he walked back to stand next to his mate. "If it doesn't kill her, we can always cut an artery and let her bleed to death."

The werewolf ran his hands over his mate's body. Paying special attention to the boy's nipples and cock. "I want to fuck you, here and now. Have you been a good boy?"

The human hummed as his mate stripped him of his clothes, "I haven't been a good boy in many years, but I do have lube in my back pocket and a well lubed ass, plugged and waiting for you to play with."

Derek just moaned as he removed his boy's plug, lifted him, and used his body like a fleshlight. Both of them got off on the exhibition of Derek using his mate in front of others. It was the little things that kept the spark alive in their relationship.

"You're such a good little bitch for me. One of these days, I'm going to bite you and fuck you in my wolf form in the middle of town. Show your whore side off to everyone. Of course, I will have to kill anyone who dares to look at you like this. You're mine. See Kate, why would I need you, when I have this? Isn't he a perfect slut?"

Stiles moaned as he looked up and saw Kate's face turning blue. "She's dying." when he looked back and saw the bloodied Gerard, he shot his load. "Fuck, Alpha, fucking knot my ass. I want to feel your come in me, before the bitch's last struggles are over."

Derek chuckled and fucked him harder before shoving his knot in the tight ass. "Look at her twitch," he whispered in his mate's ear.

"We'll have to take pictures when she finishes her dance."

"You did well today. Thank you for providing my 100th kill," he said as he kissed the back of his mate's neck.

Stiles hummed and ground down on the knot impaling him. "Thank you for helping me get in touch with my darker side."

Both men smiled and leaned into each other. Both content with the direction their life had taken them. With the deaths of Kate and Gerard, it was time to move to a new country. A whole new place to meet new people before they played and killed them.

~Fin~


End file.
